The Reagans Meet the Rossi's---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Another episode in the love story of Jamie and Anna. Jamie and Anna decide to invite both their families to dinner.


**The Reagans Meet the Rossi's**

Jamie had been seeing Anna for a few months already and he had yet to meet her family. Something wasn't right there. Anna had been a regular guest at the Reagan family table from almost the beginning of their relationship. Jamie wondered if there was some reason Anna was reluctant to introduce him to her mother and her brother. So he decided to ask. He and Renzulli were just finishing their meal break and were walking back to their car. Jamie was quiet…preoccupied.

"Hey, Sarge? Can I ask you a question?"

"Not a hard one…"

"Anna and I've been seeing each other for a while now…is there any reason she wouldn't want to introduce me to her family?"

Renzulli was quiet for a moment or two. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, considering his words very carefully.

"It's nothing to do with you, Reagan…and if Carlo was still here, I guarantee, you'd be invited every week…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, if I was a bettin' man…"

Renzulli paused for effect. He certainly hadn't forgotten how Jamie had bailed him out of a jam with his bookie a while back. He still couldn't believe his young partner would stick his neck out for him like he did.

"If I was a bettin' man, I'd say it had everything to with her brother."

Jamie knew Anna had an older brother…but she never talked about him. Jamie quickly tried to recall everything she might have said about him.

"Sam, right? He's on the job, isn't he?"

"Yeah…he's assigned to the 4-0.

"So what's the story on him?"

Renzulli looked heavenward, almost as if he was hoping to find the answer somewhere in the clouds.

"You know…it's hard to talk about this, Kid. I mean, Carlo, he was my best friend…we were more than friends. We were like…brothers from another mother."

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently. Sarge would get to the point eventually…

"95% of cops…they come on the job for all the right reasons…you know, To Protect and Serve. Well, then there's other 5%. Sam's the other 5%."

Jamie understood Renzulli's reluctance to talk about the subject. Renzulli wasn't the kind to run down another cop. He mostly kept his opinion to himself when it came to a cop he felt wasn't up to snuff. And even then he would sum it all up in a simple phrase…like the time he told Jamie to keep one hand on his wallet if he was talking to a guy like the late Detective Sonny Malevsky.

He snapped his attention back to what Sarge was saying.

"You know…Sam was at the Academy with your brother Joe. Graduated in the same class."

"No, I didn't know that."

"I was already a TO by that point….you know that…Anyway, I got wind that Carlo was making some inquiries to see if he could get me assigned as Sam's TO. So I went to my captain and I told him that under no circumstances did I want to ride with Sam. I made up some BS about us bein' like family and how it would be a conflict of interest. And the captain kinda read between the lines…and that's how I wound up as Joe's TO."

"And how did Carlo take that?"

"I played it like…"Hey, I've got no pull over which rookie I get." But I always felt guilty about it around Carlo. I mean, I known Sam since the day he was born…after his old man I was the first one to hold him. Hell, I was his confirmation sponsor."

He paused and looked Jamie square in the eye.

"But I'm tellin' you, Jamie…you couldn't pay me enough to ride with Sam. He's not the kind of man you want watchin' your back…cop or not."

**Scene: Anna's apartment**

Jamie was still thinking about what Sarge had said when he used his key to let himself into Anna's apartment. Anna was standing in the center of the room, her back to the door, talking on her phone. Jamie could tell that someone had really pissed her off.

"There's no way I'm coming over! I've got lesson plans to do, papers to correct, and a huge project I need to prep for…"

She paused to listen.

"I've got news for you Sam…that "crap" is important! That's my job! So either stop off on your way home and pick up shorts and socks and whatever else you need to last till Ma gets back…or figure out how to use the damn washing machine!"

She clicked the button that ended the call, then turned and threw the phone into the sofa. She let out a little scream to try and ease her frustration. She crossed her arms and hugged herself trying to pull it together.

Jamie crossed the room to take her in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong? What was that all about?"

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She was so glad he was there.

"My brother…he wanted me to drop everything and come do his laundry. Apparently he's down to his last pair if Jockey's."

"You're kidding me…"

He looked into her eyes.

"Okay…you're not kidding." Jamie shook his head in disbelief. "Was he kidding?"

Anna signed.

"He doesn't know how to use the washing machine."

Jamie's eyes went wide in shock.

"Now you've got to be joking. What 35 year old man doesn't know how to do his own laundry?"

"He's never had to. My mother does everything. But she took my grandmother to visit her sister in Jersey. Aunt Rosa's not doing too well…they've been gone about a week now."

"And he expects you to just drop everything and run right over there? Unbelievable."

"If my father were still alive I wouldn't have had a choice."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't make any sense. You've got your own life…"

"That's how it is in my family. The men were the kings, and the women were expected to wait on them hand and foot. There's a very definite line between what's man's work and what's women's. My dad was real old school…but Sam…He's such a Neanderthal! I mean, I don't think he's ever so much as made himself a cup of coffee!"

"Sounds like laziness to me…no offense to your dad."

"I just didn't want that kind of life! I couldn't wait to get out of there."

Jamie led her over to the couch. He dug her phone out from between the cushions and set it on the coffee table before they sat down.

"You know I was the first one in my family to go to college."

Jamie nodded. That much he knew.

"My whole family was completely floored…that I would even want to go to college. They expected that I'd just get married right out of high school…like my mother did…that I'd stay home and have a bunch of babies and wait on my husband hand and foot…like my mother did."

There was a lot of bitterness in Anna's voice.

"And then when I got my own apartment…you'd have thought I defected to another country! My mom was lighting candles and making novenas…"

"That seems a bit excessive…"

"Women didn't matter in my family. Well, that's not entirely true…I know my father loved my mom…but to me it seemed like he took her for granted. And it wasn't just our immediate family…all the men are like this…my grandfather, my uncles…everyone except Uncle Tony. I wanted someone different…someone who appreciated me, someone who cared about whether or not I was smart, not just a great cook…"

Jamie softly stroked her cheek and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Well, I know one thing's for certain, Baby."

"What's that?" She smiled at him.

"You're not stepping foot in a kitchen tonight. " He stood up and reached for her hand. "I'm taking you out…anywhere you want."

She took his hand and stood up too. She melted into his arms and kissed him.

"You spoil me, Reagan…you know that?"

"You deserve to be spoiled, Annamarie."

He kissed her back tenderly.

**Scene: A little "hole in the wall" restaurant in the neighborhood.**

Jamie and Anna were just finishing their dinner. Jamie had been quiet, letting Anna vent her frustration with Sam, her parents, whatever. He thought about how different things had been in his family. To him, his parents' marriage had been the ideal…the kind of marriage he hoped to have someday. And every day he was more and more certain that he would.

An idea was taking shape…and Jamie suddenly smiled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…just a thought."

"Care to share?"

"I was thinking…that it's time the Reagans meet the Rossi's. Let's have a dinner party for our families and let everyone get acquainted."

"Are you serious? You want to sit my Neanderthal brother down at the same table with your father and your grandfather …and your sister?

"Yeah…if nothing else it'll be entertaining."

"It would be that…okay let's do it."

"And just so we're clear…we're gonna do everything _together_…"

Anna smiled.

**Scene: The precinct**

Jamie waited for Renzulli after morning report. He and Anna had spent the whole evening planning their dinner and he'd spoken to his dad, his sister, and his sister-in-law. All the Reagans were in…and Anna had invited her mom and her grandmother.

"Sarge…Anna and I decided to have a little get-together Saturday night…and we'd really like it if you and Mrs. Renzulli could be there…"

"Saturday night?"

"Yeah…for dinner. We want to introduce our families."

"And what do you need me for?"

"C'mon, Sarge…you know you're family. Hell, if it wasn't for you…there'd no reason to even _have_ dinner…"

"So who's all gonna be there?"

"My whole family…Anna's mom and her grandma…and hopefully you and Mrs. Renzulli."

"You're inviting me to sit down to dinner with the PC? And the former PC? What are you, nuts?"

"Don't think of it like that…think of it as your partner's dad and grandfather…"

"Who just so happens to be the PC? Great. What about Sam?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Anna called him…but he said he had plans. Actually he said he had better things to do than waste a Saturday night at his stuck up sister's…a real piece of work, right?"

"That's Sam for ya. You want me to talk to him?"

"Yeah…I'd appreciate it. I offered to talk to him, but Anna didn't seem to want me to."

"She's embarrassed, Kid. But I'll see what I can do."

"And you and Mrs. Renzulli will be there, right?"

"Yeah…we'll be there." He paused. "And Jamie? Thanks for the invite. It, uh…really means a lot to me."

"It's me who should be thanking you, Sarge. "

**Scene: the corner bar**

Sam was sitting in a corner booth holding court with a group of rookies when Renzulli walked in.

"Sam? A word?" He walked over to the bar and ordered himself a beer.

Sam sauntered over to the bar.

"What're you doing here Tony?"

"I heard you turned down a dinner invitation."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Did my sister the tattle-tale send you down here? Well you can tell her to forget it. I've got better things to do with my Saturday night than waste it with her."

He turned and headed back to his table. Renzulli grabbed his sleeve.

"You watch your mouth when you're talking about your sister. And no, she didn't say a word to me."

"So I guess she doesn't care if I'm there of not…did Ma put you up to this?"

"Do you know why Anna invited everyone over to dinner? She wants to introduce her family to the guy she's been seein'."

"And why would I want to meet this loser?"

"Do you_ know_ who she's been dating'?

"Prob'ly some stuck up suit…"

"For your information…he's my partner. He's a first rate officer…and it just so happens that he graduated from Harvard. Oh, and by the way…his old man's the PC."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"If you had half a brain you would be."

Sam just glared at him.

"His brother Joe was in your Academy class…remember?"

Sam shrugged. He remembered Joe…but they were never friendly.

"Look, Sam…never mind that this is important to your sister…how is that gonna look if you refuse to sit down with the brother of your fallen classmate? Not to mention the PC…and the former PC. You look like an ass."

"So what're you gettin' at, Tony?"

Renzulli rolled his eyes. In brains were dynamite this asshole wouldn't have enough to blow his nose…

"You might want to rethink your plans…that's what I'm gettin' at."

**Scene: Anna's apartment…Saturday night**

It looked like they were going to pull it off. Anna and Jamie had spent all day getting everything ready. Anna had made a simple meal…breaded chicken cutlets, penne pasta with a light tomato-basil sauce, salad and garlic bread. Jamie had moved the furniture and set up long folding tables and chairs down the center of the big room and set the table. By the time his family arrived things were right on track. He found he actually enjoyed playing host, pouring wine, setting out cheese and crackers. And Danny was even keeping the wise cracks to a minimum.

Renzulli and his wife Marie arrived shortly after the Reagans did. He was sweating bullets as he shook Frank's hand.

"Evening, Commissioner…"

Frank smiled and tired to put Renzulli at ease.

"Frank…please…"

Renzulli swallowed hard.

"Frank…you remember my wife Marie?"

Frank greeted Mrs. Renzulli warmly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again."

Jamie and Anna appeared behind Frank. Anna broke into a big smile and hugged her godfather.

"I'm so glad you and Aunt Marie could make it!"

"What? And miss my Bambina's cooking? Not on your life…" he looked over to Jamie…"I'm surprised you ain't needed to order new uniforms yet, Reagan…"

Jamie chuckled and held out his hand to Renzulli.

"Hey, Sarge…thanks for coming."

The two men stepped aside for a more private conversation.

"So, did you convince Sam to make an appearance?"

Renzulli shrugged.

"I tried…I don't know if it sunk in. We'll see if he shows…"

**Scene: dinner**

They were about to sit down at the table when there was a knock at the door. Anna went to open it and Jamie hung back a little, far enough to give her room…close enough to be there if she needed him.

She opened the door and let her mother and her grandmother in. As she hugged them and started to take their coats, her brother appeared in the doorframe.

Jamie stepped up to help Anna with the coats and to meet her family for the first time.

"Mama…Nonna…Sam…I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jamie Reagan."

Anna's mother whispered to her grandmother.

"_Es suo fidanzato…_"

Anna's grandmother nodded understandingly.

"Jamie…this is my mother Madeline, my _nonna_, Josephine…and my brother Sam."

Jamie shook hands with each in turn.

"Pleased to meet you…_Benvenuto_…"

Anna's grandmother smiled. She liked this young man already.

Jamie turned to Sam.

"Can I take your jacket?" he asked.

Sam shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Jamie. Jamie looked Anna's brother up and down. He looked like he was ready to go clubbing…like he wasn't planning to stay long. And then the stench of Sam's cologne just about slapped him in the face…

Oh, Lord…Jamie thought as he took the coats to the bedroom. Now he could see why Anna didn't talk about her brother.

He laid the Rossi's coats far away from his own families' on the bed, on a chair over next to the window…and as an afterthought, he cracked the window open. No way did he want that smell permeating the room he was going to sleep in tonight…

He hurried back to the party to help Anna get dinner on the table.

Minutes later he was seated at the head of the table…man, did that feel weird…with Anna immediately to his left and his father to his right.

Jamie raised his wine glass…

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Anna and I wanted to get our families together so we could all get to know one another." He paused for a moment and looked over to his girlfriend. "Anna's very special to me…and I just want her to be happy. So, please…everyone enjoy the wonderful meal she's prepared…and thanks again for being here."

Everyone began to fill their plates…and soon the conversation was flowing freely…more or less.

Linda was chatting with Renzulli's wife, and making every effort to include Anna's mom in the conversation. And every so often, Madeline Rossi would lean over to translate for her mother-in-law.

Danny and Erin were debating…arguing…back and forth…nothing new there. Surprisingly, Renzulli was actually joining in on the conversation. And he was taking Erin's side!

Henry and Nikki were planning their act for the annual parish talent show…and Anna was offering some suggestions. Henry was surprised to find out that she also coached St. Paul's eighth grade swing choir…

And Jamie just took it all in…and smiled. The evening was turning out better than he'd hoped.

Just the smile on Anna's face…the way her eyes sparkled…well, Jamie thought that was all he'd ever need for the rest of his life.

The only wet blanket of the bunch was Sam. He looked _sooo_…out of place in his "club" attire…which looked a little like he was trying to copy "Saturday Night Fever". There was vintage…and then there was looking like you raided your old man's closet.

He just sat there…rhythmically shoveling food into his mouth…not even bothering to try and engage in the conversation.

He was so different from Anna…Jamie thought. It was hard to believe they were even _related_…let alone brother and sister.

Suddenly, Sam opened his mouth…to do something besides eat.

"Hey, Ma…get me some more pasta."

The entire room immediately fell silent.

Sean and Jack looked at one another in utter shock. If either of them addressed their mother like that, their father would knock them into the middle of next week!

Madeline Rossi jumped up to serve her son…and Linda, Erin, and Nikki were absolutely dumbfounded.

Anna looked like she wanted to sink through the floor.

Renzulli shot Jamie a look…a look that said 'see…I told you so…'.

Sam finally realized that all eyes were on him…and he must have turned about three shades of red.

At least he's got brains enough to be embarrassed…Jamie thought to himself.

"That's enough, Ma." Sam said when he was satisfied with the amount on his plate.

Madeline set the serving bowl down.

"You want more gravy?" she asked. "Another piece of bread?"

Sam looked like he was actually considering it…

"Nah…I'm good."

Madeline sat back down…and suddenly _she_ became aware of the stir they were causing.

Frank cleared his throat.

"Anna…this is a wonderful meal."

**Scene: after dinner**

They did it!

Jamie closed and locked the door behind his father and leaned his back against it…just savoring the moment. Then he pushed himself away from the wall and crossed the room to where Anna was just wiping the counter for the last time.

After he had finished his second helping of pasta…Sam beat a hasty retreat.

The rest of the family had enjoyed their dessert and coffee…Danny said Anna's tiramisu was the best he had ever tasted.

"Thank-you…" Anna said. "It's an old family recipe."

She smiled at her godfather…

"Yeah…it was my mom's recipe." Renzulli said. "But I think my Bambina's is just a little bit better."

Then he looked heavenward.

"Sorry, Ma…"

Everyone shared a laugh.

And everyone pitched in to help clean up. Erin, Linda, Marie, and Nikki cleared the table…and Jamie, Danny and Renzulli folded the chairs with an assist from Sean and Jack and set them in a corner.

And Frank insisted on washing the dishes…much to Madeline Rossi's surprise.

Once the apartment was put to rights again, Anna made Sean and Jack each a plate of Italian cookies to take home.

"Ten bucks says they're gone before we pull in the driveway…" Danny said.

"I wouldn't take that bet…not in a million years." Henry told him.

And Jamie walked Anna's mother and grandmother down stairs and put the ladies in a cab. He ignored their protests as he handed the driver cash and told him to keep the change.

Jamie walked over to Anna and took the sponge from her hand. He tossed it into the sink and took her in his arms.

"I'd say tonight was a success…" he said.

"You definitely won Nonna over."

As she was leaving Anna's grandmother took her granddaughter's hand.

"_Mi piace…un vero signore_."

Anna smiled up at Jamie.

"She said you were a perfect gentleman."

"But you already knew that…" he teased.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Jamie thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard…

"Your modesty is overwhelming, Reagan." She teased back.

He chuckled.

Then he became serious.

"This was a good thing we did…I'm glad I got a chance to meet your family."

"I'm glad we did it too…" she said.

He pulled her close…and she laid her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.


End file.
